


One is lonely, two is a couple

by RedTheWeeb



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: First Post, I’m bad at tagging, Karma x Nagisa - Freeform, M/M, Mostly Fluff, karmagisa - Freeform, probably cringy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTheWeeb/pseuds/RedTheWeeb
Summary: This my first story posted! Please enjoy, any criticism is accepted





	1. Just the start

~Karma’s POV~ 

I wake up to an alarm clock. Well, my phone but either way it’s loud and annoying and I really need to start getting ready. I get up and look at myself in a nearby mirror and stretch “Rise and shine, maybe today will be the day!” What do I mean by the day? I think I should keep that secret for now, no spoilers! I get dressed and realize my alarm clock was late so no breakfast for me this morning. I burst out the door of my house and start running to school, if today is gonna the day I might as well have a nice attendance for it. I see Nagisa while I run and I slow down and try to sneak up behind him. I slowly creep up behind him and rest my arm on his shoulder “Nagisa~” he jumps in panic and looks at me. He sighs and rolls his eyes “Good morning Karma” he says in a agitated voice. I chuckle and we walk to school together on the way we talk about assassination Koro-sensei. Still no sign of it ever happening at this point, whatever. Not like we have to rush it. We get to the class but today everything seems off, when Nagisa and I walk in we were a bit early but everyone is staring at us. Nagisa didn’t like the unwanted attention so he scooted off. Isogai walks up to me, speaking quietly “So...are you two, ya know?” My face goes a bit red, I wasn’t expecting that kinda question, “No. What’s it to ya?” He throws his arms behind his head “Just wondering” he says and walks away. Is it that obvious? I mean, it’s not like I’m obsessive or something, we just talk a lot like friends would right? Though I guess I have hugged him a few times but some friends do that, right? 

~Nagisa’s POV~ 

I don’t know what they just talked about but whatever it was Karma’s blushing now. Did Isogai flirt with him or something? Please don’t tell me he is this late into the game! I’ve been trying to work up the nerve forever now! I think I’m getting too worked up over nothing. Koro-sensei comes into the class “Alright class!” He announces and normal class stuff happens, then we get to lunch where things start to get interesting“Hey, Nagisa!” I turn to my left and see Kayano “What’s up?” I say “You’ve been very close to Karma as of recent. Are you finally gonna-“ I cut her off, nervously laughing “No idea what you’re talking about, sorry!” I look back at Karma because Kayano wasn’t being quiet. She knows I like Karma. She smirks “So you are gonna try-“ I cut her off again “N-NO CLUE WHAT YOU’RE SAYING” I know Karma definitely heard that one. I walked out of the classroom into the courtyard. She could’ve accidentally revealed it. Lost in my thought I didn’t notice Karma behind me. He pokes my back, I look behind me, he has a devilish smirk on his face “Hey Nagisa~ What was that little outburst in there?” My face went completely red, he spoke again “Aww, blushing now? No need to get embarrassed! Just tell your ol’ pal Karma what it was about” I cross my arms and look away “It’s not related to you. Go away” I tell him, already being very annoyed he grabs my chin and makes me look at him “Oh Nagisa~ you really think I didn’t hear Kayano?” I set my food aside and storm off into the supply closet using a couple items to keep the door from sliding open.

~Karma’s POV~

He runs off, did I go too far? Goddamn it Karma, way to go and screw up what could’ve been a nice bonding experience. I pick his food up and nervously walk to the supply cabinet and knock on the door “Nagisa! Open up, you forgot your lunch!” I shout, I get a much louder shout back “GO AWAY!” I feel a tear or two coming out of my eyes “Nagisa, please? I just wanna talk!” He shouts again “I SAID GO AWAY!” I didn’t wanna argue with him so I sit down by the entrance and wait for him. He comes out 5 minutes before lunch ends, I stop him before he walks away “N-nagisa I-“ he puts a finger out my mouth and takes his lunch “It’s fine Karma” he says, a bit more calm down considering he isn’t shouting anymore “Just leave me alone for a bit” and he walks off. A couple minutes ago he was screaming and now everything is just fine? I mean, at least he’s calm now? More of the day goes by and I can’t help but stare at Nagisa for most of it, confused about what happened previously, I should maybe just ask him what Kayano was trying to say to him cause I she said he was ‘very close to Karma as of recent’.

~Time skip to end of day~ 

I see Nagisa getting up and leaving, not talking to anyone. My gut tells me to chase after him but I don’t think it’s a good idea in front of everyone, I think I can just call him later’

~Nagisa’s POV~

I feel like punching something. I didn’t even tell Kayano or Karma goodbye. I can’t believe it, I couldn’t properly confess to Karma and now he probably knows! I finally got home to my mother at the table greeting me “Hello! How was your day?” I took a deep breath, trying not to raise my voice at my mother. Getting hurt isn’t something I want “It was alright” I said, completely lying, she smiled “That’s good! I’m gonna let you know a boy called while you were walking home presumably.” She says, continuing “Do you get a lot of boys calling you?” She says, teasing me. I take another deep breath “I’d hope not, cause I am one” I say, seeing her roll her eyes I went to my room and pulled out my phone, calling Karma “Hello Karma” he tells me to meet at a nearby park. About an hour later I show up to the park. I can’t find him. Where is he? I get poked from behind. I turn around “Again?” I say, annoyed he chuckles “Cause it’s funny” He says and I sigh, he continues “And you might be wondering why you’re here. Well, I’m here to ask what happened in class to make you so mad? Kayano just asked why you were so close to me. It’s because we’re friends” I feel my face get really red “None of your business!” He smirks and picks me up by my shoulders “Oh Nagisa~ tell me what’s on your mind!” I escape his grasp and back away “Stop! I’m not telling you!” He runs up and hugs me “Please! I’m curious!” I sigh and look away

~Karma’s POV~

As I hold him in my arms I feel my face heating up, he tries to get out of my hug. He stops trying after a minute or two “Karma! Do I really have to tell you? I-I don’t think you’ll agree with it” Nagisa looked really embarrassed, I nod. He sighs “She was talking about how I...I...I like hanging out with you” I laugh “Is that it? If it was that it why’d you-“ he cuts me off, shouting “I LIKE YOU! OK?” My face is automatically flushed “N-Nagisa! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He doesn’t answer, hiding his face in my chest. Well today is the day, huh. I look to a nearby bench and see two women staring at us, whispering. I lower my head and lift up Nagisa, walking to my house


	2. The journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After things have settled down, so do the two assassins

~Nagisa’s POV~ 

I felt him lift me up and start walking. Where could we be going? Whatever, it’s not like I care after that embarrassing fit I had earlier, a few minutes later I hear a door creaking noise, where am I now? I back my face away from his chest and realize I’m in his house. I look up at him, he smiles “Hello” he says as if nothing happened, as if I didn’t embarrass myself completely “I-I’m sorry for shouting that! I just- I didn’t know what to do! You were pressuring me and I was confused and-“ he puts a hand over my mouth “Calm down Nagisa! You’re fine! It’s not like I’m gonna crucify you for having feelings! It’s ok!” I feel as if he doesn’t process what I told him. Do I want him to though? I mean, I didn’t wanna tell him yet. He puts me down on his bed telling me to sit while he goes to the other room and does something. I have to say, his room is rather nice. He has a desk with a bunch of school stuff. I see a journal and decide that he’s not here so I might as well take a peek. I open it up and see that it’s full of mainly ways to kill Korosensei. I go deeper into the book and find a page dedicated to me which is when I hear Karma step into the room and I close the book “N-Nagisa? Why are you going through my journal?” he says in a slightly agitated voice. I nervously laugh and look at him “I wasn’t” I see he has two cans of pop and a family sized bag of chips. He sets them down and breaths, starting to have his signature smirk “Is someone trying to look into my secrets? My my, I thought you had some decency. I guess not! Well, I’ll just have to put away this extra can of pop and maybe get a fun sized bag of chips” he says, shrugging and beginning to walk away. My face is warm and I can’t help but smile as I walk up to him and try to grab my pop, he raises his arm, abusing his height and making fun of my lack of it. “Karma I’m sorry...I was just curious” I say, he bends down “Awww, only cause you apologized so kindly. Next time don’t touch my stuff Nagisa cause I can lay you out faster than you can say I didn’t mean to” He says, handing me my pop. We go back into his room and hang out, me completely forgetting about what had occurred earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think about this, I didn’t sleep between the two and chapters so did I have them pre planned? Nah, I just enjoy typing plus it was new years yesterday so I stayed up all night. Anyway I’ma head to bed, good night, afternoon or morning everyone. Until next chapter!


	3. His hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of real fluff!

~Karma POV~

The thought of what he yelled bounced through my head. Did he mean it or was he just stressed? Plus he saw my journal which I personally think he just saw through to the pages where I talked about my plans of killing Korosensei. If he had gone further he’d have seen a plan I scrapped of asking him out. I just don’t think I’d ever have the balls to. I can feel a knot in my chest as I realize that fact, I’d never be able to tell him how much he means to him. I look at him, he was looking at his phone, not paying too much attention to me. I see the bands keeping his hair held up, I never see him without them anymore, I liked his hair back when I got to see it long. I take one of the bands out of his hair and his face almost immediately looks towards me “What are you doing?” I know I must look very guilty but I don’t mind. I take the other band out and I can see his beautiful hair in all of its glory. Usually he’d scold me and tell me I’m mean but this time he sits there, staring at me helplessly. “Your hair looks really nice, ya know. You should wear it like this more often” I say, gently putting my fingers through his hair. He closes his eyes and smiles. I feel my face turn strawberry red. Does he enjoy this or am I just crazy? I continue stroking his hair, eventually he opens his eyes and looks up at me “K-Karma, do you really like my hair like this or do you just like messing with me?” I smirk “A bit of both, really.” He sighs and playfully punches me “If you say so. I’ll try and wear it like this tomorrow” wait, what? I wasn’t expecting this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 70 plus hits already? Huh, that’s 70 plus more than expected. Thank you though! I love doing this, and this is just beginning! Thank you again and have a nice day!


	4. The Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter folks. Enjoy

~Nagisa’s POV~ 

It’s the next day and I wake up to my mother yelling “Wake up! You’re not gonna be late for school!” I sigh and get up, I walk up to my desk and usually would do my hair but I told Karma would keep it like this for today. It shouldn’t be that bad, right? I walk out of my room and see my mother gasp “Nagisa? Are you gonna keep your hair like that for now on?” I shake my head “Nah. Just for today...I lost a bet” she seems lightly disappointed “Well, at least your doing it once” I eat breakfast and start walking. Today Karma woke up on time and walked up to me. He seemed surprised when he sees I didn’t do my hair “Good morning Karma! Do you like my hair? It was really weird not- woah!” He hugged me “Yeah. I do like it, I didn’t actually expect you to pull through!” I giggle and we walk to class together. I start talking about Sonic Ninja. We eventually get to class and Karma goes and sits down. Korosensei sees me and walks up to me “I see you have your hair down this morning” I nod “Kar- someone wanted me too!” I go to sit down. I feel a tug on my hair. I look an see Kayano “It’s weird to see your hair like this, Nagisa! But I like it!” 

~Lunch time~

Today I get called in by Professor Bitch into the teachers lounge. I walk in and it’s just her. She never calls me in cause I always have my english done. She tells me to take a seat and I do. You know, whenever I look at her I always forget she’s a human and not just an assassin strictly meant to kill. “So” she blurts out “A little birdy told me you liked a certain someone in this class” I feel my face heating up a bit but I take a deep breath “Well that little birdy is lying to you cause I have no clue what you’re talking about.” She chuckles, obviously catching my lie “No, no. It’s alright. I’m not here to make fun of you or embarrass you. I’m just here to help you” 

“Help me?”

“That’s what I said!” 

“You, the women known for dropping almost any man to his knees with a single look”

“I mean, you don’t have to put it like that but sure”

I sigh, not really having a choice. After what happened last time I tried to confess love I think I do need a bit of help “I’m listening”

———————————  
~Karma’s POV~ 

I don’t like the thought of Nagisa with that blonde, it’s just asking for trouble. Rio pokes me “Hey, redhead. What are y- no. Who are you thinking about.” Speaking of troublesome blondes “What do you want?” I say in an annoyed voice “Hey, no need to be angry. I just wanted to eat lunch together”

“Get lost, I know that’s not what you want!”

“Oh, you know me too well. What happened to make Nagisa scream yesterday?”

“H-how do you kn-“

“Eavesdropping, Karma. Magical, I know”

I wanted to hit her so badly but I also don’t want to get suspended “It’s none of your damn business” she chuckles “I know, doesn’t make me wanna know any less” I clench my fist “Piss off” she shrugs “Whatever”

——————————————

~After school~

~Nagisa’s POV~

I’ve never known there were so many ways to seduce someone, or that many ways to kiss or a way to breath that long while kis- know what, you don’t need to know the details of what happened there. I run home, now having a plan of how to get him to like me...man I hope this works. I go home and wear a button up shirt and skinny jeans, I call him, telling him I’m coming over and tell my mom where I’m going then venture out. As I walk up to the door I unbutton the top two buttons on the shirt. I’m gonna make myself look like such a fool I swear! He opens the door and I can already see his face turn a little red “Hello Karma!~” I run up to him, in obvious personal space boundaries. He seems thrown off yet amused at this. He shuts the door behind me and takes me to his room “S-sit down, get comfy” I stay right beside him “But I wanna be near you!” His face gets even more red when I say that. We walk and get soda then sit on his bed. I really wanna continue on this plan but it gets so much worse. It’s supposed to end with me actually making out with him, just the thought makes my face visibly red. I can’t pull through but...who ever said no to a good teasing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in a day? I already had idea and I wanted to type then down already


	5. Karmas fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should put a cringe warning here so uh, here it is

~Karma’s POV~

Why is Nagisa doing this? I mean yeah, he’s always been cute but isn’t he trying just a bit too hard? I didn’t even know he owned a button down shirt. He just looks so cute like this I can’t help but go along with it. Wait, didn’t he hang out with Professor Bitch yesterday? That would explain this...oh ho ho. Oh god, this’ll be fun. Wait what, no. I have to stop him. “You know you don’t have to act cute for me, Nagisa.” I say in a very stern voice. He jumps at me figuring out what he was doing, I chuckle “You really think I wouldn’t realize? Think I’m dumb or something?” He looks like a deer in headlights, shaking in embarrassment. “What happened with Professor Bitch yesterday?” I say. He explains her plan. “D-don’t take this the wrong way! It was her idea entirely!” I grab his chin “It’s alright, it’s not like you still went along without even though you didn’t have too” he grabs a blanket and covers his face “B-be quiet!” I wrap my arm around and smile “No need to worry Nagisa! We’ll just have to get that bitch back! But in the mean time...I guess I can forgive you”

“Thank you Ka-“

“If!”

“I-if?”

“If you promise to wear a dress to school tomorrow~”

“What?! I would never do that! I’m a boy, Karma!”

“Which would make you wearing a dress even funnier” I see his cheeks puff up. I put my fingers through his fluffy hair. He looks away “I guess I have no choice if I wanna be forgiven”

“Now that’s the spirit”

“Only for you”

“Oh?~ What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Cause you’re my friend” He says, crossing his arms. I turn his face towards me and stare at him straight in the eyes “I don’t think even you believe that” he looked confused when I first said it then his face turned beet red, realizing what I had said “Do you really mean-“ I interrupt him by giving him a peck on the lips. He lets out a slight squeal. He stutters “Y-you really mean it?” I nod and give him another kiss. He squeals again and hides his face. This is bound to be fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You actually finished this chapter? Uh, good job. And over 100 hits? What the hell, thank you


	6. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwO. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna give any excuses, I didn’t upload in two dayas due to writers block and lazyness. My bad

~Nagisa’s POV~

I woke up this morning and had to get excitedly screamed at by my mother when I came out wearing a dress. At least my hair is down. I can’t believe that happened yesterday. He kissed me, he didn’t tell me he liked me though, was he just messing with me? The thought of his lips just makes me feel insane. I get up today and catch up with Karma again. He smirks at me “Why hello ma’am, may I catch your name?” I cross my arms and look away from him, he plants a kiss on the back of my neck, I jump forward and look back at him and he’s laughing his ass off “S-shut up! How was I supposed to know you would do that?” Karma gives me a mischievous “I’ll be doing it a lot from now on~ so you better get used to it.” WHAT, is he serious? We get to class and I get several weird looks, especially from Karma. What did I expect when I wore a dress? First hour is done and Karma quickly walks up to me and kisses my lips, everyone around me gasps and I sit in shock and embarrassment. The audacity on him! Why would he do that? Know what, if I’m already embarrassed I’m not gonna be embarrassed alone. I get up, pull him down to my level and use one of the kissing techniques I was taught. Just like Professor Bitch did to me, seconds later Karma falls over panting and everyone else is dead silent which makes it kinda awkward. I sit down and put my head down, hoping this was just a dream or something. It was awkward after that. He didn’t talk to me or anyone after that for the next week until he texted me on Saturday asking if I wanted to spend the night at his house. I said yes and packed my stuff, walking to his house, wondering what to do and what to say, how to explain what happened. I knock on his door and am met with Karma in...a pair of boxers, perfect. He tells me to wait in the living room and that he didn’t expect me to be here so soon, to be fair he didn’t give me a time to come over or...wait. Is this another trick? Did he purposely want me to come over when he was in the shower...Akabane, you’re on thin ice. I see him come out in a tank top and some shorts. “So” he says so suddenly “What happened with the whole kissing me to the floor thing?”

“You were basically asking for it, you came up, embarrassed me in front of-“

“No no no, I mean how’d ya do it?”

“What?”

“How did you do that to me?”

“Professor Bitch taught me, first hand experience. Why?”

“I just need to know so I can get you back after you made me fall to the floor from deciding you wanted a quick kiss outta me during class time”

“L-like you have room to speak!”

“I just gave you a light kiss, not a ‘knock me on my ass’ type of kiss“

“It’s still embarrassing!”. He shrugs and sits down next to me, wrapping his arm around me. 

—————————————

~Karma’s POV~

Oh god I am not comfortable. Ok, quick confession. I am really trying my best to not freak out right now. He caught me off guard in the shower, the last time we talked he kissed me till I fell and I couldn’t find any clean clothes but a tank top and shorts. Triple whammy there folks. I usually have a plan to mess with him but this time I really have no clue. Ok, calm down Karma, you’ll think of something. Nagisa rests his head on my shoulder, now would be a great opportunity to make it official. I mean, it’s quite clear that we like each other cause I’m pretty sure normal friends who are guys don’t kiss or hug or sit on a bed and hold each other or hell, tell each other they love them. I mean, I tried to forget it cause I assumed that he was stressed but he did tell me he loved me. I look at him preparing my sentence “Nagisa?” He got off my shoulder and looked at me with those cute little puppy dog eyes “Yeah Karma?” I fidgeted with my phone that’s in my hand “So I know we’re probably both thinking it at this point” he started shaking a bit, blushing. I continue “I like you, Nagisa.” He hugs me “I already told you this!” I laugh “And just about died because of it, I said it in a calmer tone” he punches my shoulder and sighs “Well I accept, jerk” I give him a kiss on the cheek “Kiss on the first date, Karma? How improper” he says menacingly, I quickly respond “S-shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end? That’s surprising

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy these please let me know what I’m doing right and especially what I’m doing wrong, I need to know since I’m kinda new to this!


End file.
